A nacelle for a turbine engine typically includes an inlet section, a fan cowl section, a thrust reverser section, and an exhaust section. The nacelle is typically mounted to a wing or a fuselage of an aircraft via a pylon. The thrust reverser section is typically split into two halves comprising inner fixed structure (IFS) halves. An upper bifurcation fire seal is usually required to be disposed between each of the IFS halves and the pylon. In a blanketless IFS, heat will be conducted into the base of the seal, via a seal retainer. Conventional elastomer seals are not normally designed to withstand engine operating temperatures over prolonged periods of operation.